Lloyd Irving
Summary Lloyd Irving (ロイド・アーヴィング Roido Aavingu) is the main character of Tales of Symphonia, the fifth major release in the Tales series. Lloyd was adopted by Dirk, a dwarf at a very young age near the small town of Iselia, where he went to school. His mother was killed when Lloyd was very young and his father, Kratos Aurion, left him around the same time. Since then, Lloyd decided that he would help his friends Genis Sage and Colette Brunel until the end and destroy evil and hatred for good. Although the young warrior himself plays no part in the prophecy, he is still a strong optimist and a fair leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, 5-B with Eternal Blade Name: Lloyd, Bud (Given nickname by Zelos) Origin: Tales of Symphonia Gender: Male Age: 17, 19 in Knight of Ratatosk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance tospatial manipulation, Flight via wings, Time Manipulation and Time Travel with Eternal Blade Attack Potency: Town Level (Clashed with Forcystus , who destroyed the town of Iselia), Planet Level with Eternal Sword (Lloyd Can shift entire sections of planets into alternate dimensional plains) Speed: Subsonic+ (Jumped several stories in one second), Supersonic+ Flight Speed (Flew above the clouds in the span of a few minutes, Massively Hypersonic Reaction Speed (Reacts to lightning, lasers, and Kratos's movements) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ, likely higher Durability: At least Town Level Stamina: High, can fight for extended periods of time while heavily damaged. Range: Several Meters, Planetary with Eternal Sword. Intelligence: Low, in terms of being booksmart. Claims he had mastered all his multiplication tables at the end of the sequel. Somewhat of a battle genius, self-taught all of his techniques, and good with strategy to an extent. Standard Equipment: Flamberge and Vorpal Blade, Eternal Sword (Fusion of Flamberge the Vorpal Blade), Gagnrad, Exsphere, Mumbane Armor, Sorcerer's Ring, Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Guardian': A defensive ability that completely nullifies of weakens physical and magical attacks. Lloyd is completely immobile when using it. *'Demon Fang:' Lloyd launches a ground projectile towards a target. **'Double Demon Fang': A rapid succession of two demon fang attacks in a row. **'Fierce Demon Fang': Has a slightly larger horizontal width and does around 2x as much **'Grave Blade': An earth elemental version of this attack. **'Demonic Circle': With this version, Lloyd will perform a circular sword strike around his body and slam his sword down to make the shockwave directly in front of himself. *'Sonic Thrust:' Lloyd thrusts his or her weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. **'Supersonic Thrusts': A more powerful variant that hits harder and pushes an opponent back further upon connecting. **'Lightning Sonic Thrust': A variant that causes a bolt of lightning to strike the opponent at the end of the attack. **'Hurricane Thrust': Lloyd creates a burst of wind energy to further damage an opponent after the initial sword thrust attack. *'Tiger Blade:' Lloyd slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This art is effective for hitting any opponents in the air. **'Twin Tiger Blade': Two standard tiger blade attacks in quick succession. **'Tiger Rage': Several extra quick slashes against opponent after they get knocked into the air with the first strike. **'Heavy Tiger Blade': Puts more power into the upward and downward swings. **'Lightning Tiger Blade': Summons a bolt of lightning from the sky to hit an opponent during the second downward midair slash. *'Sword Rain:' Lloyd stabs the target with many rapid thrusts. **'Sword Rain Alpha': Adds an upward slash and a midair downward attack onto the end of the base technique. **'Sword Rain Beta': Same as Sword Rain Alpha, but more powerful. *'Tempest:' Lloyd somersaults into the air while extending their weapon outward, slashing the enemies multiple times while airborne. **'Blazing Tempest': Lloyd surrounds himself in an aura of fire when he spins in the air. **'Phi Tempest': Does slightly more damage and makes Lloyd move farther horizontally than the normal version. **'Omega Tempest': Instead of moving mostly horizontally, makes Lloyd move more vertically when performing the attack. *'Beast': A melee based attack were Lloyd will charge into an opponent and release a blast of concentrated energy in the form of a lion’s head. **'Hunting Beast': Lloyd hits an opponent with a weaker beast attack and jump into the air and land down making a shockwave. **'Raging Beast': Lloyd performs a large circular sword swing before performing the standard beast attack. *'Rising Falcon': Lloyd jumps several feet into the air and dive down while swing his swords towards the opponent. **'Rising Phoenix': Engulfs Lloyd in an aura of fire while performing the attack. *'Falcon Crest': Lloyd’s ultimate attack. In it he will manifest the eternal swords true form in his hand by merging his Flamberge and vorpal blade swords. He’ll then expunge its power into a large circular crest beneath himself that damages all nearby enemies. After that he jumps several stories into the air while gathering power into the blade and bring it back down in a single decisive sword swing that break the ground beneath and causes a huge explosion of power. **'Divine Justice': The same attack with the Gagnrad that is safer to perform but is significantly weaker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales of Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5